


Ace of Spades

by UnholyKrow



Series: Krows Self-Insert Hell [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...?, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitties are closer to the size of cats, Bitty Fighting (past), Bitty Rescue, Healing, More tags to be added, Papyrus is an even bigger softy, Rehabilitation, Sans is a big softy, Slice of Life, all injuries are currently healing, and you can kinda use magic you just dont like to, broken leg, but those are starting to heal very soon, except the emotional ones, maybe? - Freeform, that is currently healing, this is my fluff project lets see how well it goes, you are a bitty, you are kinda sorta nocturnal, you are not a human!bitty, you are not human (anymore), you can kinda hear magic, you can taste emotions, you like to explore, you're kinda like a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Pressing yourself up against the wall furthest away from the door of the carrier, you listened. Silent, was the first thing that came to mind. Isolated, the second. Then you heard the wind whipping through the branches of the trees, the distant calls of birds singing for mates, Ms. Diana knocking on the door, and a river somewhere far in the back.The air itself was cool, filled with a million different scents that you couldn’t wait to stalk. There were small animals, squirrels, birds, mice, you could even smell moles. It had been a long time since you last saw one of those velvet soft pests.For a moment, all you could taste was freedom. And it was addictive.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans & Reader
Series: Krows Self-Insert Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

The carrier jostled. Your leg ached in protest. No matter how many blankets were in here, You couldn’t get comfortable, not with the cast on your leg or the bandages mummifying you. The pain relievers helped slightly, but not enough. Not a big enough dosage.

You didn’t know how long you had been in there at this point. Ms. Diana said that your new caretakers lived way out of the city, hours away, and that you should sleep the way there.

“bullshit.” you hissed quietly, “bullshit. i can’t sleep with all this noise.”

You slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, your tiny claws pushing out and catching the blanket underneath you. You blinked, squishing the blanket in your hands.

Open, close, open, close. It was a dark purple with a lighter purple feather pattern. It was sinfully soft, and you idly wondered if you were allowed to keep it, or if Ms. Diana was going to take it back with her.

You pushed the blanket away from yourself, and pulled it back. Your spaded tail flicked, then curled around your hips. You continued to knead the blanket.

The sudden turn of the car caused you to tip onto your side, your good leg sticking up in the air and your tail thrashing around attempting to restore your balance. The crunch of gravel underneath the tires was a shock to your ears, but at least you could assume that you were getting close to your final destination.

“finally.”

-

It wasn’t too long before the car finally began to slow down, before parking. Ms. Diana sighed, and turned her music off before turning her car off. The never ending assault of noise on your sensitive ears finally ended. You let out a sigh of relief.

~~You ignored the memory of a time when you had done the same thing, once upon a lifetime ago.~~

Ms. Diana threw her keys into her purse and slung it over her shoulder, and, _finally_ , opened her car door, slamming it shut behind her. Her boots crunched the gravel underneath her, and the passenger door opened. The carrier they had put you in for transportation jostled roughly, sending you rolling into the walls, before finally stabilizing with a few grunts on the humans end.

You let out a warning hiss to let her know you weren’t pleased with your treatment. You only got a distracted hum in response.

Pressing yourself up against the wall furthest away from the door of the carrier, you listened. _Silent_ , was the first thing that came to mind. _Isolated_ , the second. Then you heard the wind whipping through the branches of the trees, the distant calls of birds singing for mates, Ms. Diana knocking on the door, and a river somewhere far in the back.

The air itself was cool, filled with a million different scents that you couldn’t wait to stalk. There were small animals, squirrels, birds, mice, you could even smell moles. It had been a long time since you last saw one of those velvet soft pests.

For a moment, all you could taste was freedom. And it was addictive.

You could easily tell that it had rained recently and that it was going to rain again soon by how heavy the air was with water. There was something distinctly _floral_ and _earthy_ coming from the back. Probably a garden. A rumble built up in your chest, you wanted _out,_ you wanted to hide in the shadows between the leaves, to stalk, to hunt-

“Hi! Are you… Helvetica?” Ms. Diana’s chirpy voice rang out, breaking yourthoughts. Your new caretaker must have opened the door when you stopped paying attention. You’ll have to fix that, you thought.

“I Prefer Sans, But Yes, My _Legal_ ,” he spat the word legal out like it was the filthiest thing he had tasted, “Is Helvetica.” He sighed, sounding exhausted. His voice made it hard to concentrate on words, however. You had listened to monsters before, you had been surrounded by bitties with similar biology, but the hollow, echoing sound of a Boss Monsters magic coating there words was something you had never gotten used to. It sounded like you were going to have to eventually though, if this was one of your caretakers.

_Sans._ That name had been familiar to you, once upon a time. You had been a normal human, with normal hobbies, and a healthy interest in reading fanfiction about a game you had barely gotten through. Sans. You had been very familiar with that name, once upon a lifetime ago, but it sounded like this Sans was not the Sans you had read so much about. Definitely one of his alternates, but you weren’t sure which one yet. Maybe it was one you had never heard of before.

You wondered what his brother was like, if his Papyrus was your other caretaker.

You slowly blinked, feeling Ms. Diana handing the carrier off to Sans, who carried it inside.

“- her medication in the car, but otherwise, you’re all set!” Ms. Diana’s voice cheered out, far too chirpy and positive for your taste.

The taste of annoyance swelled up in the back of your mouth and you’re a little relieved that your not the only one that doesn’t like her.

“Of Course, Thank You.” Sans turned and you were very pleasantly surprised when he was able to carry you with much more ease than Ms. Diana. The ride was far more gentle and smooth than what she had accomplished even in the car. You were almost disappointed when you felt your descent hardly even a minute later.

The sheet covering the carrier was ruffled, followed by a scoff and a growl.

“what- the fuck- does she not know they’re nocturnal??” his- boots?- clicked on the wood flooring as he walked away, still grumbling to himself. You could hear Ms. Diana at the door speaking to him once more before the door shut with a distinct thud.

The carrier was picked up once again and moved into a different room, this time his footsteps almost silent on the floor as he walked. A door slid open, and he walked further into the room before setting the carrier down, and sliding it up against a wall. The light dimmed briefly, before the sheet was removed. Curiosity welled up in the back of your throat, and a single purple eyelight peaked at you as he got the door open.

You watched him as he watched you.

And then he left the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

And you were finally alone, in silence.

You closed your eyes, and drifted off to much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke back up, it was dark. You rolled over onto your tummy, slowly crawling towards the entrance of your makeshift cave. Despite the late hour, you could see perfectly.

Magic hummed in your bones, the tips of your pointed ears twitched. You were restless. You closed your eyes and listened. The house creaked, right outside the sliding door, hushed whispers just behind it. Your new caretakers were still awake, it seemed like. Or perhaps, you mused, one of them was nocturnal like you.

Your hair fluffed out slightly as magic swelled. It was citrus-y and sweet and _hot, hot, hot._ Like someone had stuffed a big marshmallow into an orange and baked it. It was overwhelmingly sweet. You wrinkled your nose at the taste and stuck your tongue out, but that only made it worse.

Shaking your head, you stepped out of the carrier as soon as the magic died down as quick as it came.

The room itself was nothing to write home about, just an unused office with books that were collecting dust. Or, would be collecting dust if Sans wasn’t coming in here so often to clean the room. There was enough leftover scent to taste that he had been in a nearly overwhelming anxious mood when he came through and scrubbed the place top to bottom. You could taste more of him in the room than you could smell the cleaning chemicals he had used.

You pressed your hand to your mouth, your paw beans squishing into your lips, your claw tips scratching at your cheeks. You couldn’t remember the last time someone had gone through so much trouble just for you. You didn’t think anyone did.

Maybe- maybe someone did, once, a long time ago, but those were distant and fading memories.

You took a few tentative steps away from the carrier, finding that Sans had slid it under the desk, out of sight of the sliding door. You were well hidden, and you appreciated that.

Sniffing the air more, you could smell food. Lasagna. There was lasagna. Your stomach growled, reminding you of when the last time you ate was. It had been far, _far_ , too long since you last ate.

Following your nose, you easily found a low coffee table, with a plate of still hot lasagna on it.

Ignoring the tiny, you-sized utensils, you dug in, devouring the delicious slice of food.

-

You explored the room, leaving red sauce on everything you touched, trailing your hands on as much stuff as you could reach without actually getting anything too important stained with your filthy paws.

You knew that you must have made a sight, an Imp with bed head and lasagna face wondering around the room like a drunk toddler seeing everything for the first time and not really impressed with what they’re looking at.

You set your fists on your hips, observing the room in front of you. You blinked, and suddenly there was the taste of grape juice and raspberries in the back of your mouth. The door slid open and suddenly you were standing in Sans’ silhouette. You turned around and looked up at him.

His face gave nothing away but you could definitely taste his amusement, which was good, you didn’t want him mad.

“I See You Found Your Breakfast.” He said, smirking, “Unfortunately You Must Be Aware That You Need A Bath Now, Right?”

Dread settled into your stomach. You turned to run, but maroon gloves grabbed you under your armpits before you could get a single step in. You wiggled and thrashed your tail, but it was useless, he wouldn’t let go. You quickly gave up, and leaned your head back as far as it would go with a pout, leaving your arms to dangle.

He chuckled, and brought you into the kitchen.

-

Watching him trying to figure out how to give you a bath without agitating your injuries was quickly becoming your favorite thing to watch so far. There was a strong taste of _concentrate_ in the back of your throat, followed by a delightful _confused_. The expression on his face hadn’t changed at all since he began staring at the sink.

There was a quick, fleeting taste of _success_ before it quickly vanished, readily replaced by _confusion_ and _exhaustion_. You wrinkled your nose at the taste of conflicting emotions, pulling your magic away from your tongue.

You pressed your paw to your mouth and wiggled out of his hold rather easily. This was starting to get boring quickly, and honestly you felt disgusting. You wanted that bath now, please and thank you!

You climbed the up to the counter, mindful of the cast on your leg and ignoring the twitches of pain in your ribs. Pulling yourself onto the counter, you tasted a different confusion in the back of your mouth. You cringed at how cold the sink was, and started messing with the handles, turning the water on and getting it to the right temperature.

“That… Works??? I Guess???” he raised an eyebrow-bone at you as you sat back and moved the faucet to where the water was coming down onto your hair, revealing your tiny horns.

You allowed him to wash you, feeling like a child again. A rumble built up in your chest, desperate to escape but you didn’t let it.

He removed your soaking wet bandages with a tsk, stepping away just for a moment to throw them away.

“Messy, Messy Baby.” Sans chuckled, ignoring your weak hiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry

Rain pounded against the window. It was nearing 5 in the morning, and it had been storming all night. You felt exhausted, idly watching the tree tops sway wildly with the wind. The familiar, far too sweet taste of your caretakers magic swelled up in the back of your throat. You wrinkled your nose and pulled your magic back as lightning lit up the room.

His footsteps stuttered as he entered the room, a sharp and quiet gasp left him. You turned your head away from the window and looked at the taller skeleton for the first time. He wore a jacket with a fluffy hood, and his gold tooth glinted every time lightning flashed outside.

You idly realized that you must be living with the swapfell brothers.

They were much more kinder than you had read.

Magic fizzled in the air, and suddenly Papyrus was standing right in front of you, crouched down looking at you at eye level. You flicked your tail, but otherwise didn’t bother reacting. He cocked his head to the side, observing you.

Cautiously, slowly, he brought his hand up, and you poked you in the head, right in between your horns. He rubbed your head awkwardly and you could see him sweating.

You squinted, a rumble built up in your chest, and this time you let it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans settled you into the [baby sling](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/262545853264504854/) wrapped around him. Today was the day you finally went to go get your leg checked out, and hopefully the cast removed. You found it annoying walking like a human when all you really wanted to do was run around on all fours (something you _still_ found strange) and crawl up the walls.

He finally stopped fussing over you with a sigh, and closed the car door. His boots clicked on the concrete and you rested your head against his sternum, listening to the muffled beat of his soulsong. That was another thing you found strange, but you couldn’t deny that you liked listening to him.

The cool air of the clinic washed over you, the faint scent of other bitties teased your nose. You closed your eyes and snuggled down, ignoring your caretakers chuckles. You were a fierce and proud Imp and you would not tolerate being laughed at like this. You reached up with a had and slapped at his face, your claws _tap tap tapping_ against bone.

He only laughed harder as pen scratched against paper, letting you know that the two of you had been signed in.

-

Dr. Farsley’s hands were cold and professional. You expertly tuned her out as she ~~interrogated~~ asked Sans about how well you were adjusting, and if you were spitting your pain medication out, as you were known to do in the past.

Her hands gently wrapped around your midsection, lifting you up without warning. You slapped your clawed hands against her forearms, hissing at her. You most certainly did _NOT_ like being picked up by strangers without warning. You had enough of that bullshit before you had come into Sans’ care.

“Well, It seems like everything is healing up nicely. We might even be able to take the cast off today.”

You stopped wiggling at that.


End file.
